


Zona VIP

by Valdemirt



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Mention of Koro-sensei and Gakuhou, Secrets, karushuu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: Karma era violento, inteligente y peligroso; Gakushuu consideraba a esa bestia parte de una exótica belleza. Entre ambos se desarrollaba una contienda que parecía no tener fin, de la cual, ambos disfrutaban, incrementando un sentimiento que ninguno sabría describir.





	

Violento.

Inteligente.

Peligroso.

Esa era la naturaleza de Akabane Karma. Exótica belleza que sólo una persona había logrado acaparar; o tal vez la bestia se estaba dejando dominar por mera curiosidad.

¿Cuál sería la cara del domador cuando confiara en que había logrado amaestrarlo?

¿Cómo serían esos ojos lilas cubiertos con un brillo de relativa esperanza?

¿Qué expresión sería dibujada en su rostro cuando, en el momento menos esperado, se abalanzara sobre su cuello para abrirle la garganta con los dientes?

Si no había escogido otra escuela al finalizar su secundaria, había sido por _él_. Porque sólo en ese hervidero de elitistas llamado «Kunugigaoka» encontraría a aquel que lo miraba desafiante y con toda la intensión de ponerle una cadena alrededor del cuello.

Nada lo emocionaba más que eso.

Y, en este caso, la bestia conocía la táctica más adecuada para atraer a su domador, o mejor dicho: a su presa.

Ingresó a la biblioteca y allí estaba su _objetivo._ Se veía tan indefenso; recargado sobre uno de los sillones que daban hacia la ventana. Sus cabellos anaranjados, daban la impresión de ser suaves al contacto, y la luz del ocaso bañaba su cuerpo, coloreando su piel de un tono similar.

Se quedó de pie frente a la delicada figura que reflejaba tener un apacible sueño, sin perder un solo detalle.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —dijo con los ojos aún cerrados.

Karma soltó un bufido a modo de risa. Eso había sido tan impredecible como siempre. Pero era un alivio conocerlo de antemano, de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que se habría abalanzado sobre él y sus intenciones hubiesen quedado al descubierto.

—Llegas tarde —habló de nuevo al no escuchar respuesta y de inmediato empezó a incorporarse.

—La escuela es muy grande —no tenía arrepentimiento alguno por haberlo hecho esperar.

Asano suspiró de forma cansada antes de continuar:

—En fin, ahora vas a contarme sobre ese tal «Koro-sensei».

—Qué impaciente eres. No conocía esa actitud tuya. ¿O es que te gusta tanto escuchar mi voz ahora?

—Hago que cumplas lo que prometiste. No te emociones demasiado —en la graduación de secundaria se lo había dicho: «haré que me cuentes el secreto de la Clase E».

Desde entonces, muchas cosas pasaron entre ellos, así es como se había enterado sobre la existencia de una _súper criatura_ , quien había sido responsable de impartir sus materias y hacer que los alumnos lastre de la escuela representaran un dolor de cabeza no sólo para él, sino también para el director previo.

—Vale. Entonces vamos a mi casa —dio media vuelta y continuó a paso lento.

—¿Eh? Esp…

—Será más fácil que lo veas a que te lo explique.

* * *

 

—...

—No creas que eso se va a leer solo por el simple hecho de que veas la portada —enunció el pelirrojo para romper el silencio.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un libro, ¿no lo parece?

—Es más como una Biblia. Supongo que esperas que lo lea.

—Sólo si quieres conocer el secreto de la Clase E.

Pensar que un simple secreto le tomaría, aparentes, tres o cuatro mil páginas.

Apenas subieron a su cuarto, descubrió que el libro que Karma le había puesto sobre las piernas, no era nada más ni nada menos que las memorias de su antiguo salón; guardaba acontecimientos de lo más descomunales para un aislado grupo de secundaria; el último regalo de un extraordinario maestro…

La relación que ambos llevaban no era como la de cualquier pareja. No había rastro ni asomo de muestras de ternura o afecto, todo lo contrario, estaba plagada de competencia; una contienda que no parecía tener fin, no sólo dentro de la escuela, intentando quedar por encima del otro en diversas aptitudes, sino en detalles íntimos y personales, en los cuales ninguno daba su mano a torcer.

No obstante, un gran rival también es un gran confidente. Gakushuu le comentó algunos asuntos relativos a su familia y, ahora, era el turno de Akabane. Si dejarle conocer las únicas vivencias que había disfrutado de forma honesta no era un indicativo del interés que sentía por él, no sabía que lo sería. Mas no tenía que pensar demasiado en ello. Ambos lo sabían. No tenía que haber palabras de por medio, era como si conocieran una parte de lo que había en la cabeza del otro y eso era un hecho tanto terrorífico como atrayente. Nunca declararon sus sentimientos de forma directa, tan sólo, un día como cualquier otro, acordaron formalizar su intento de relación.

Para variar, les vino como anillo al dedo.

Gakushuu no pasó por alto la dedicatoria. Una escritura tan impecable que lo dejaba conmovido, aunque, claro, eso sólo podía pasar dentro de su cabeza, ya que su rostro se mantenía tan imperturbable como siempre.

Continuó con la lectura y, más temprano que tarde, se topó con la primera imagen que ilustraba a la perfección a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la Clase E junto a un extraño pulpo amarillo enorme.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa. Era difícil de creer pese a estar plasmado. Casi de inmediato, su expresión volvió a ser estoica. Karma esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver aquel gesto por cortos segundos. Creyó que se turbaría un poco más.

—Koro-sensei —aclaró, sabiendo la pregunta que se avecinaba.

—¿Koro?

— _Korosenai_ —que significa «imposible de matar»—. Fuimos una clase donde nuestro profesor era nuestro objetivo a asesinar.

No sabía por qué, pero escucharlo decir eso no le asombró en absoluto. Suponía que  un ser de esa índole traería una explicación sobrenatural de por medio.

—¿Cuál es su historia?

—Hm —se recostó en la cama antes de proseguir—. Para resumir, siendo el asesino número uno del planeta fue traicionado por su primer y único aprendiz. Luego de ello hicieron experimentos con su cuerpo y ocurrió una catástrofe en el laboratorio en el que lo mantenían recluido, donde falleció la antigua maestra encargada de la Clase E. Así, decidió tomar su lugar, haciéndonos la vida imposible como nuestro nuevo maestro.

—Vaya monstruo.

—Y aun así era más agradable que tu padre.

—Gracias. Lo tomará como un cumplido cuando lo sepa —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su pareja nunca dejaba ese sarcasmo de lado. Recordaba muy bien un día que un resfriado muy fuerte lo tumbó en cama y, pese a estar casi en su lecho de muerte, esa actitud ruda no menguaba ni un poco.

—El resto de los detalles están ahí —señaló el libro y se levantó en dirección a la sala para buscar el teléfono—. Yo llamaré al profesor Gakuho para decirle que pasarás la noche.

—¿Asumes que me voy a quedar?

—Aun si suponemos que eres el erudito más grande del planeta, no terminarías eso en un solo día —a menos que pudiera leer a velocidad de 20 Mach; aparte, estaba claro que no le dejaría sacar ese compendio de su hogar.

Un cansado suspiro brotó de los labios de Asano. No era difícil imaginar que el pelirrojo tenía ganas de disfrutar de una _amigable charla_ con su padre.

En algunas ocasiones lo había llevado a su casa, ya sea para terminar algún proyecto escolar, en el que estuvieron obligados a hacer equipo, o porque quisieran sentir al otro cerca, aunque no se dirigieran la palabra en absoluto. Sin embargo, había algo que nunca faltaba: observar a aquel par de sádicos debatir en la sala. Debía evitar que se confrontaran por el simple hecho de que se trataba de su novio y su padre, moralmente estaba obligado a hacerlo, pero admitía que analizarlos era, por mucho, más entretenido que interponerse.

Gakuhou, además de poseer encanto personal y liderazgo único, disfrutaba de lavar el cerebro de las personas; Karma, por otro lado, era un demonio manipulador de carácter difícil.

Sí. Parecían llevarse bastante bien.

Y Gakushuu gozaba de ver ese espectáculo en primera fila. Después de todo, se trataba de todo un VIP.


End file.
